Scarecrow (Injustice)
Scarecrow is a villain in the 2017 video game Injustice 2. Scarecrow is a member of the Society, an evil group of supervillains led by Gorilla Grodd. Together with the Society, he plans an attack on humanity but ultimately serves as a mere pawn for Brainiac. He is voiced by Robert Englund. Biography Injustice Scarecrow makes a cameo appearance in the game, serving as a stage transition device during the Arkham Asylum stage. Injustice 2 Scarecrow is a member of the evil organization known as The Society, working with other villains under the leadership of Gorilla Grodd. When Batman's surveillance program "Brother Eye" finds out that Scarecrow is delivering a large shipment of fear gas from his hideout in Slaughter Swamp, he sends Harley Quinn, Black Canary and the Green Arrow to investigate. Having arrived at Slaughter Swamp, the three infiltrate the compound where they overhear a conversation between Scarecrow and Deadshot. They learn that the attack Grodd is planning will take place the next day but before they can do more, they are captured by Poison Ivy who uses her plants to hang them to the ceiling. Hearing the struggle, Scarecrow orders Deadshot to protect the shipment while he himself heads to the disturbance. When he realizes what has happened, he congratulates Ivy to her catch. However, Harley breaks free immediately and also cuts free her companions. While Harvey battles Ivy, Black Canary engages Scarecrow. Scarecrow manages to take down both Green Arrow and Black Canary and douses both of them with his fear gas. Once Harley has dealt with Ivy, Scarecrow sprays her with his gas as well to make the fight between them more even. He emerges from the gas cloud a more sinister, monstrous version of himself who fights with two sicles. Although Scarecrow is defeated by Harley, he weakly states that the two of them are not done yet. He hurls a grenade at Harley which contains more of his gas and causes her to hallucinate the Joker. While Harley is busy fighting her hallucination, Scarecrow's attempt to flee with the fear gas via speedboats. However, Green Arrow shoots all boats with explosive arrows and destroys them. Scarecrows uses another boat to flee onto the water, when suddenly the Swamp Thing emerges from the waters. Although it attacks Harley at first, Harley reveals to it that Scarecrow is the true villain and that he is manufacturing toxic chemicals in the Swamp Thing's swamp. Outraged, the Swamp Thing attacks Scarecrow's men instead but Scarecrow escapes successfully. Scarecrow makes for Gorilla City, where he is present during Gorilla Grodd's speech in which Grodd announces that the world will bow to the Society in a few short hours. Scarecrow engages Wonder Woman, secretly dousing her with his fear gas and having her hallucinate that Superman is attacking her. However, Wonder Woman realizes what is happening and snaps out of her hallucination. She attacks Scarecrow, whom she defeats and beats down. Gallery ScarecrowGasesHarley.png|Scarecrow gasses Harley ScarecrowFight.png|Scarecrow fights Harley ScarecrowEscapes.png|Scarecrow escapes from the Swamp Thing ScarecrowHands.png|Scarecrow reveals himself to Wonder Woman ScarecrowDefeat.png|Scarecrow lies defeated Category:Video Game Villains Category:Injustice Villains Category:Male Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Conspirators Category:Supervillains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Mongers